


The Boy Who Was Overlooked

by Freedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Gen, Heir Peverell, Heir of Founders Harry, Heir of Lefay, Heir of Merlin, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Dumbledore, Rich Harry, Severitus, Smart Harry, Twin Potters, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom/pseuds/Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Halloween night that Voldemort attacked the Potter twins is a night that is celebrated by all but a few. The Death Eaters and the forgotten boy, Harry Potter. Time and time again Harry has been over looked and pushed into the shadows, but Harry has finally had enough. He will show them all, that he was no one to be ignored and he'd do it in a way that no one would forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters except the original ones belong to J.K. Rowlings.

The night was still and nearing dusk. The Deathly Hallows cottage was dark and the air around it chilled. Voldemort stood across the street watching and waiting for his servant, Peter Pettigrew, to give the signal. He had received word earlier that day stating that the older Potters would be leaving on business for the Order of the Phoenix. The care of the boys falling to the secret keeper. At that moment the sniveling fool, his servant, came out of the house signalling that the house was clear. Strolling into the house Voldemort looked around, the place was bare of all, but the necessities. Following Pettigrew upstairs, the crying of a babe can be heard. Walking into the room indicated, there lay two babes. The one crying had light brown hair and slightly dull hazel eye, while the other boy had a head of raven black hair and bright emerald eyes, the unnerving color of the Avada Kedavra curse. These were the Potter twins, Holden Charles and Harry James Potter. It was quite obvious which one was which. The one that looked the most like his father was obviously named after his father. Leveling his wand at the brunet he shouted the Killing curse. As the bright green curse exploded from his wand the green eyed child, the one he believed to be Holden, lifted up his hand as the curse made impact. To the shock of Voldemort the curse was repelled...and towards him. With a cry of outrage, Voldemort threw his hands up as if to protect himself. As raw white power ripped around, Voldemort disappears into a pile of ashes, his wand burning away as the magic continues to thrash around.

* * *

 Lily froze in fear as she felt the wards around the cottage protecting her babies crashed. Looking at her husband in horror she grabbed his hand and apparated to the cottage with a, CRACK. As they appeared in front of the Deathly Hallows white light surrounded the cottage and the creaking of beams falling was muted by the whipping of the wind and a blood-curdling scream.

Rushing forward the young couple shoot spells trying to put out the fire that had consumed the house. Loud popping alerted them to help arriving as aurors rush onto the scene following the lead of the Potters and trying to stop the fire with water charms. Lily watches in horror as her husband takes off running to the house, crashing through the door, and out of sight. Time seemed to stop as she waited and waited for her James to reappear with her babies.

With a crash James and her babies come flying out of the nursery window on a broom. Zooming to them James proved his worth as a seeker when he drifted to a smooth halt. Grabbing up one of her babies, she stared in shock at the jagged cut on his forehead. Looking up at her husband with dread, she can see that he had come to the same conclusion. Turning to Mad-eye Moody she motioned for him to come over. With a shaking she rushed out, “We need to go to Albus. Will you take care of things here?” Receiving a gruff nod she and James apparated away to Hogwarts.

* * *

 Appearing at the apparation spot they took off with a run to the Headmaster's office. Bursting through the door the look of shock on Dumbledore’s face is soon replaced with understanding. “You were right Albus, our boys are the ones in the prophecy. Our babies have to defeat the Dark Lord,” Lily cried out with a shaky voice.

“Let me take a look at them,” Dumbledore replied with a gentle voice. Carefully taking the Harry, the Headmaster started firing diagnostic test and checking for foreign magic. Once done he lay Harry down in a transfigured cot and then repeated the process with Holden. With a sigh of relief, “I believe I know what has happened... It seems that Holden has defeated the Dark Lord for now.” Dumbledore holds his hand up as James and Lily started panicking. “Holden’s magic levels are extremely low compared to the last time I checked them. Harry on the other hand seems to be unaffected. His magic is stable and high as well as he doesn't seem to have a mark unlike Holden.”

“What, do you mean ‘for now’? Voldemort is gone. I saw his wand and cloak burning in the nursery when I saved the boys,” James said frantically grabbing Holden back. Sweeping Holden’s wispy brown hair aside James sucked in a deep breath at the sight of a red jagged “V” in the middle of Holden’s forehead.

“I do not believe this will be the last of Voldemort. An informant of mine reported to me that the dark mark has faded, but it is not entirely gone.”

How was it fair that her sweet, innocent baby had to go through so much pain. Lilly came to one conclusion, “He’ll never be able to live a normal life, will he,” was all she said with tears in her eyes.

“No he will not,” said Dumbledore, “but you can make sure that it is a life filled with love. He will need extra training, but that will not come for a few...” Dumbledore was interrupted as Minerva McGonagall came flying into the room.

“The people are calling on you, Albus. Diagon Alley is filled with celebration. There are rumors that the Dark Lord has fallen.”

“Then we must go,” cried Albus, “come, come let us go to the people and reassure them that we have been saved.” Everyone in the room rushed out to the apparation point so that they could share the news of the wizarding worlds saviour.

Back in the Headmaster’s office a small baby with raven black hair and vibrant green eyes lay forgotten for the first time. Harry Potter lay in his transfigured cot blissfully asleep, unaware of how his world was taking a turn for the worst, while a mark, hidden under his pajamas, was slowly fading into his skin.

* * *

In Diagon Alley the streets were filled with cheers as everyone felt a weight lift off their shoulders. The darkness that had fallen over them had been lifted and they could finally breathe again. The attention of the people were soon captivated as Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, cast a sonorous charm on himself. “Tonight is a night we will all remember. The Dark Lord has fallen and we can all breathe easier. It is all thanks to one special little boy. Tonight Voldemort went to the Potter home where he attempted to kill the Potter twins, but his spell backfired. Tonight a little boy showed an incredible feat of magic as he protected himself and his twin from the killing curse, that has claimed so many lives. Tonight I present to you, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Holden Potter. The saviour of the wizarding world,” shouted Dumbledore with pride and admiration filling his voice. The cheering grew to a new level as everyone wanted to wish the Potters thank you and to bless the child who had saved their world.


	2. Potential Discovered

It was Christmas time and the people were still singing praises to the Boy-Who-Lived, Holden Potter. All four of the Potters were currently at the elaborate Zabini manor in Venice, Italy. Lily and James were dancing and laughing with the other patrons as they mingled and bragged about their son’s fame. Holden was with the other children bossing them around and being an all around annoyance. No one noticed the youngest Potter.

Little Harry was gazing around from the dark corner his parents had shoved him in upon arrival. He had tried to go and play with the other children, but Holden told them not to play with him. Holden was always taking Harry’s friends away, first he took Ron Weasley and then he took Neville Longbottom. Shaking his head Harry hopped off the stool and wandered out of the ballroom looking for a restroom. Stumbling down a few hallways he finally found one. As he was washing his hands Harry looked into the mirror to make sure that the cover up mommy had put on his cheek was still their. Gently pressing his fingers to his cheek Harry hissed at the pain. Father had hit him earlier that week for playing with one of Holden’s toys. Leaving the bathroom Harry tried to remember the way he had come from the ballroom, but ever since daddy had hit him he had been having issues with remembering things. Deciding to go left Harry unknowingly followed the hallway further into the house. After walking for a while Harry heard voices, in fear of trouble he scrambled through a random room. Turning around Harry saw a beautiful grand piano. The piano drew him in as he stared at it’s beauty. Mother had gotten Holden a piano last year, because she wanted him to be well-rounded. When Harry had asked if he could have lessons as well, Father had started screaming about him trying to take the spotlight. Harry shuddered when he remembered how Father had beaten him with his belt.

Stepping forward Harry gently ran his hands along the side of the piano. He gently sat down on the black bench. Reaching out Harry breathed in deeply and recalled everything he had heard the teacher tell Holden. Harry held his fingers above the elegant keys and started playing some scales that he had been practicing in his room on the paper piano he had made. Harry had decided that if his parents wouldn’t get him a tutor then he would teach himself. The week Holden’s lessons started Harry had ran through the stacks of books in the library. He had taken all of the books on the piano, scales, and technique into his room, only leaving to listen in on Holden’s lessons.

Finishing the scales Harry searched through his knowledge of the piano for a song he could play. Quietly he played a song that had struck him as magical when Holden’s instructor had played it. Losing himself in the song he didn’t notice when someone slipped into the room nor when they drew closer. He wasn’t aware of their presence until he ended the song with a flourish and they began clapping. Whirling around on the bench Harry was struck at the sight of a young girl no older than himself. Giggling she ran up and climbed onto the bench next to him. Up close you could see the mischievousness in her celestial blue eyes and her hair was a beautiful golden color. “Please play some more,” was her whispered plea. Unwilling to deny her request Harry turned back to the piano and played her song after song.

* * *

 In the ballroom Xenophilius Lovegood was looking everywhere for his daughter. Catching sight of Lady Zabini he rushed to her, hopping she would know where his daughter was. “Lady Zabini, a wonderful party you have thrown.” He complemented.

“Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. I could have sworn you arrived with your daughter though, where might she be? She looked quite adorable in that dress of hers.”

“Yes, I never knew it could be so difficult to get a little girl into a dress.” Xenophilius laughed. “I’m not sure where Luna is, she was playing with the other children when I turned away and when I turned back, she was gone,” he said with a distraught tone.

“Do not worry, we will find her. She probably just wandered off to the restroom. Follow me, I will show you the way.” Following Lady Zabini to the restroom, his worry only increased when the house elf stationed there said that he had not seen Luna. After ten minutes of searching Xenophilius almost gave up hope when Lady Zabini suddenly stopped. Straining his senses he heard the most beautiful playing coming from down the hall. Glancing at Lady Zabini her face was the most peaceful and open as he had seen all night. They were drawn down the hallway by the mystical playing coming from behind the door at the end. As Xenophilius and Lady Zabini stepped into the room he sighed in relief at the sight of his daughter sitting next to the dark haired boy who was playing the piano. As the boy finished Lady Zabini stepped forward. “That was some beautiful playing,” she complimented as the boy spun around. “Would you come play in the ballroom?” Disappointment filled her face as the boy shook his head no, “Why not? That is some of the most beautiful playing I have heard. You are blessed with a talent!”

“My parents don’t like my playing. They say I’m trying to show up my brother,” was the whispered reply. Glancing closer at the boy he noticed the striking resemblance he had with the Potters.

“Why is that?” Asked Lady Zabini angered at the stupidity of the boys parents.

“Holden’s the Boy-Who-Lived, he’s supposed to be the best at everything. Mommy told me that it wouldn’t do for me to embarrass myself and the family with my bad playing, when Holden can do better.” Xenophilius had never seen a mad Italian, but from the look on the Ladies face the words she was speaking were curse words directed at the Potters.

Speaking up Xenophilius said, “You must be the younger twin, Harry, right?” The boy nodded his head, looking excited.

“That’s the first time someone has ever known my name without me having to tell them.” Xenophilius heart broke a little at the joy he heard in his voice. He could understand though, his competitor The Daily Prophet was always printing articles about the eldest Potter twin. “I’m sorry if I ruined your party by making you come find me, Lady Zabini.”

“Of course you didn’t ruin my party. Perhaps if your family doesn’t come to my next party would you consider playing for me.” It was no wonder she was a slytherin thought Xenophilius.

“I’d love to.” Came the giddy response. Harry was practically bouncing in plate.

“Wonderful! I will send you the next invitation. Now, why don’t you follow Mr. Lovegood and I back to the ballroom.” Sweeping out of the room Lady Zabini elegantly glides down the hallway to the ballroom speaking with Harry about his other talents. Grabbing his daughter, Luna’s, hand he bent down and kissed it. Thankful that something more sinister hadn’t happened to her.

Reentering the ballroom Lady Zabini left them to entertain other guest. As the night went Xenophilius watched the friendship between his daughter and the young pianist. When the Potter’s left his heart stopped as they seemingly forgot their youngest, to caught up in their eldest. The only thing that began his heart beating again was the small smile on his face, placed there by his daughter.

Later that night after the party both Xenophilius and Lady Zabini could be found praying to Merlin. They prayed for the young raven haired boy who had so much potential. Both parents prayed that Lily and James Potter woke from their stupor and started caring for their son. The pair also prayed that if the Potter’s could not realize their mistake, that the talented boy was not harmed in the process.

Unbeknownst to the two parents, an entity heard their prayers and deemed them worthy of being heard across the plains of time, death, and magic.


	3. Chapter 3

An eight year old Harry sat on his bed gazing out of the dusty window in his room. Today was his birthday and yet there weren’t any present for him, there was no cake, there wasn’t even a simple “Happy Birthday Harry”. Everyone was too busy fawning over Holden, the Boy-Who-Lived, to remember little Harry. Turning back to his book,  A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration , he finished the last few chapters and moved onto the first year potions book,  Magical Drafts and Potions . Ever since the house elves had taught Harry to read at the tender age of four he could be found with a book in his hand at all times. While his spoiled brother was busy shoving his face full of chocolate and learning the art of blubbering instead of talking. Harry on the other hand had been able to pronounce words and string sentences together when he was three. Harry’s IQ was off the charts and his grasp on the theory of magic was monumental, something any parent would be proud of. Yet he was still ignored, pushed to the side and forgotten. Sighing Harry got up, after reading the first few chapters of the book, and went downstairs to see if there was any food in the kitchen to eat. Walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. As he passed by the door to his father’s study he heard, “We’ll be leaving later in the week to see that specialist in Budapest, to see why Holden hasn’t been showing any magic,” James say. He had stopped thinking of James as his father when he had asked to be taught how to fly a broom and James had laughed and said he wouldn't amount to much. It had hurt, but wouldn’t have been so bad if the next day James hadn’t taught Holden how to fly a toy broom.

“What about Harry? What will you do with him?” Harry heard another voice say, one he didn’t recognize.  

“Who?” No matter how often Harry was ignored it still made his heart hurt every time.

“Your son, Holden’s younger twin.” Came the exasperated reply.

“Oh yeah, Dumbledore said that he would take care of it.” Putting the conversation he had just heard to the back of his mind, Harry hurried on to the kitchen. Hopping onto a stool Harry rooted around in the pantry until he had collected enough food to survive off of for the next few days while he was doing some intensive research on transfiguration and potions.

Harry spent the rest of the week expanding his knowledge on potions and was happy to say that he understood how to make a simple poison antidote. Shuddering Harry’s mind wandered back to three months ago when Holden and Ron Weasley had “accidently” poisoned him. When Harry had complained to his mother of having pain and trouble breathing Lily had smacked him for being an ungrateful brat before sending to his room. Two hours later Harry started seizuring and would have choked to death on his vomit if not for the house elves. Dippy had come to check on him and upon finding him had immediately called upon the healers. After the healers had treated him they had flooed his parents to let them know he was okay. Once he returned home James had been on him with the belt. The older man had dragged him into the basement and had proceeded to use him as a punching bag. Harry wasn’t allowed out until a week later, once James was certain he had learned his  lesson . The youngest Potter had to enlist the help of the house elves to make it to his room. The sight that greeted him when he looked in the mirror was horrendous. Harry’s entire body was covered in dark bruises and bloody lacerations from the belt. His ankle and shoulder were sticking out at a funny angle as well.

Shuddering Harry returned to his room. Hearing a bell Harry’s face lit up with joy. The house elves only ever used the bell when his parents were away. Running down the steps Harry ran into the kitchen. He quickly ate the small feast laid before him. Harry had been hired to play at an opera house in London and had to be on time. The fact that even Dumbledore had forgotten him escaped his notice in his excitement to play.

When Harry arrived, in his all black attire, he was ushered to the piano and spent the next few hours playing Beethoven and Bach. Many rich people were there and Harry managed to get his name spread. He had booked shows for the next few weeks. Smiling Harry left through the alley and was about to portkey away, when he heard a groan. Peering into the darkness Harry called out, "Hello...can I help you?" Hearing another groan Harry tentatively tiptoed into the alley. At first, all he saw was trash then he saw something moving. To his horror it was a man. His white shirt was drenched in sticky red. "Hold on I'll get help," rushed out Harry in a shaky voice as he turned to bolt. 

"Wait..." whispered the dying man. "There is no use." The man sounded resigned to his death. Kneeling down Harry grabbed up the hand closest, just holding it. The man gave him a contemplative look. "You are no ordinary child." Harry drew in a breath. With a burst of strength the man pulled Harry down. "I, Jonathan Travers, of sound mind hereby name this young wizard as my heir. He is to be emancipated," the man stopped to cough, "on his eleventh birthday. Upon his emancipation he is to become Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Travers." The man coughed again, spitting up blood. Glancing up Harry saw lights mingling around them. Feeling cool metal being pressed into his hand he looked back to the man on the ground. In his hand was a signet ring, it held what he assumed to be the family crest on its face. In a near silent voice Jonathan choked out, "Keep it safe. Present it to the goblins on your birthday." Coughs once again wracked his body. "Take my blood, you will need it." The man produced a vial and Harry carefully gathered enough to fill the cylinder. "Now you must go, my heir." Standing Harry gave the man's hand a squeeze, his mind in a daze. Before he could activate the portkey the man wheezed, "Harry..." stilling the boy turned shocked that the man knew his name. "You played beautifully tonight." Before he could respond, Harry felt a tugging behind his navel and was soon whisked away.

Leaning back the man congratulated himself. The boy would be a great help to the Dark Lord when he returned. Closing his eyes Jonathan Travers died assured that his line would go on and his name would be forever connected with the darkest wizard in history. 


	4. Chapter 4

Three years had passed since the day he had become the Travers heir. Not much had changed. The Potter parents still ignored their youngest, to caught up in the fame and fortune of their eldest. The Wizarding world was still praising Holden for saving them. It seemed only the Potter siblings had changed. The Boy Who Lived had grown chubbier,  dumber, and more arrogant with his fame. The youngest Potter while still overlooked, had turned to the Muggle world where he became something of a star. He had built a small fortune out of the money he earned playing for political galas and celebrity balls.

Harry had taken to wearing the ring on a silver chain hung around his neck. It was usually hidden underneath the rags his parents passed off as clothes. The night Harry had come into possession of the ring a Travers house elf had appeared to him. Rosemary had become his personal elf and had begun his education in Wizarding Politics. She brought him books about the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic, and political strategies. She had also brought him the Travers grimoire and other dark books that the family had been collecting. It had become obvious that the Travers were a dark family. Oddly enough Harry didn’t find that fact to concerning. After the life he had suffered with the Potters he was more than willing to support the Dark side.

Sighing Harry meandered down to the kitchen. His ‘family’ had traveled to Italy in search of a doctor that could shed some light on Holden’s lack of magical power. The Potter Parents were disguising the trip as a birthday vacation.

Hearing a pecking Harry went to the kitchen window and took the letters from the owls waiting outside. Shifting through the pile Harry tossed all of Holden’s fan mail onto the counter. Looking through the rest he found a letter addressed to him at the bottom. 

Harry let out a whoop as he recognized the letter for what it was. His Hogwarts letter had finally come. Carefully opening the envelope he tenderly pulled the letter out. He read the finely printed cursive.

 

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_ Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

 

_ Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

 

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

 

_ The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

 

_ Yours sincerely, _

 

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

 

Smiling Harry ran upstairs and brought down his scrap book. Flipping through the few happy memories he had he found a new page in the book. Pressing the paper onto the page he watched as the magic weaved into the book worked. Grinning Harry rushed his scrap book back to his room and ran back downstairs. Stopping by the library he wrote an acceptance to Professor McGonagall. Dashing back to the kitchen he called one of the few owls that had stayed for replies down. Handing the envelope over he waved the owl goodbye before looking over his supplies list. 

 

First-year students will require:

 

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

 

Books

_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _ by Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic _ by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _ by Adalbert Waffling

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _ by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _ by Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _ by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _ by Quentin Trimble

 

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

 

Rushing around the house he emptied all of the money he had stashed in different places around the manor. Hurrying to the fireplace Harry took a handful of floo powder from the colorful box his parents bought it in. Speaking clearly and with pronunciation he said, “Diagon Alley.” Stepping into the green flames he felt a spinning and soon gracefully stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry hadn’t been to Diagon Alley in years and the sight was the perfect birthday present. The last time would’ve been when he was eight. Smile filled with joy Harry skipped towards the white building at the end of the street. He had been meaning to set up an account that was attached to the one holding the muggle money he earned. Stepping inside the ominous building he marveled at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the numerous rows of tellers. Stepping in line, Harry studied the bank and spotted a sign. 

 

_ “Enter, stranger, but take heed,  _

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed,  _

_ For those who take, but do not earn,  _

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn.  _

_ So if you seek beneath our floors,  _

_ A treasure that was never yours,  _

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware,  _

_ Of finding more than treasure there.” _

 

Harry read to himself. He had only been to Gringotts once before and that was only because Holden wanted to gloat. The Potter parents had taken Holden to receive the Heir ring. They had made a dramatic entrance, immediately shouting for someone to see to their needs. The Potters had marched through the bank as if they owned it, sneering down at the goblins. When arriving at the office of the Potter’s manager, they had thrown the doors open and started barking out orders. The goblins were less than pleased, but the Potters had been clients for centuries. The Heir ring had was brought in shortly after their arrival. Holden had been bragging about how he deserved it so much more than Harry. The Heir ring was a smaller version of the Head of House ring. Lily and James had waited with baited breath while Holden slipped the ring on. It was quite a shock when the ring flashed and appeared back in the box. The room was silent until James jumped up with a roar. Lily added her own shrieks to the mix and Holden whimpered about the ring rejecting him.

Smirking at the memory, Harry stepped up to one of the open tellers. “Good day, Master Goblin. I need to see the Account Manager of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Travers.”

The goblin teller looked up in surprise at Harry’s manners. Most wizards treated their race like scum. “It is a good day, young wizard. Darkclaw will lead you to the Travers’ Account Manager." Bowing to the teller, Harry followed the surly creature through the bank until they came to a set of doors. Exchanging formal farewells with the goblin Harry was soon left by himself in front of the intimidating doors. Knocking, the young wizard shouldered open the doors that lead into a large room. There was a long table with different files on it. On the other side of the room there were two plush chairs placed in front of a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a strict looking goblin, who beckoned him forward.

“I am Ripshod, Account Manger of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Travers. Who would you be?” Asked the goblin in a snide voice.

Gathering his courage Harry stepped forward and spoke, “I am the heir of Jonathan Travers. I have the family ring and a vial of his blood to prove it.” Harry reveled in the shock that crossed the goblin’s face.

“Bring them forward.” Handing the vial of blood and ring to Ripshod, Harry hopped into one of the leather seats. Once the goblin was done inspecting the items he asked, “How did you come into possession of these objects?” And so Harry told him of that night three years ago. Once done the goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a crystal ball. “This ball contains the will of Jonathan Travers. If you are telling the truth then the will would have changed to what you said.” Ripshod didn’t mention the fact that if the child was lying he would be tortured to death. Tapping the ball a smoky figure rose from it.

_ “I, Jonathan Travers, of sound mind name the young wizard before me,”  _ a smoky version of Harry appeared, “ _ as my heir. He is to be emancipated on his eleventh birthday.  _ _ Upon his emancipation he is to become Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Travers. So mote it be. _ ” The head of Jonathan Travers and Harry soon returned to the ball. Returning the ball to his desk Ripshod turned to Harry.

“To be emancipated you must be able to provide for yourself, can you do that?” The goblin asked doubtfully. He saw wizards like this all the time. Riding on their families money, unwilling to work for their keep. 

Surprising the goblin Harry replied, “I have a bank account with the Royal Lion, in the muggle world that has something of a small fortune. I’ve been earning money playing piano for politicians and such.”

Raising an eyebrow Ripshod pulled a ledger from his desk and skimmed through it before finding what he wanted. “It seems you do have a fortune. I will notify the Ritual Holders to prepare a room for you to be emancipated.” Calling on another goblin they spoke quickly in Gobbledegook before Ripshod sent them on their way. “While they are preparing is there anything else I can do for you?” Questioned the goblin.

“Would it be possible to have an inheritance test to be done? As well as an abilities test?”

“Yes, the Ritual Holders should be able to do those rituals after they emancipate you.” A different goblin from the first came in and took Ripshod’s message. “Once the ritual and test are done, you will be escorted to a conference room where I and the Account Managers of any House you have claim to will be waiting. If you follow Sharphook,” another of the short wrinkly creatures walked in, “he will take you to the Ritual Holders.” Nodding Harry bade goodbye to Ripshod and followed the new goblin further into the bank. 

Sharphook led Harry down into the heart of the bank. Walking down a dark corridor the goblin turned to him, “Behind this door is the ritual room. There is a podium in the middle with a basin on top of it, there will be a ritual dagger next to it. Slice your palm and let the blood run into the basin. Think about your intentions and magic will deem you worthy… or not.” With that Sharphook left him at the door.

Breathing in deep Harry shouldered open the door and stepped into the dark room. The chamber was made completely of stone. Runes littered the floor in a swirling mass. In the center was a marble podium with a gold basin with silver runes carved in it. Climbing the stairs, Harry spotted the ritual dagger. It was silver with a an open celtic design for the handle, topped with a dark round sapphire. Slicing his palm he let the blood bleed into the blue liquid in the basin. The liquid started to churn and the runes started to glow. Harry focused on all of the moments of abuse and negligence. The times when James Potter would flog him, belt him, cane him, or just simply beat him. He thought of all the moments when Lily Potter had spat cruel words at him and cheered on James. He thought of all the injustice he had suffered and the freedom this emancipation would give him. The more memories he dredged up the brighter the runes glowed. Harry could feel the magic in the air, it was like static electricity, it tingled across his skin. With a brief flash of light he felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He could finally breathe easy. 

Opening his eyes Harry saw that the room had changed. On the walls were family crest. Inside the basin was now a silver liquid that flashed red when he dropped his blood in it. Looking around he was shocked at the amount of crest that were glowing. Harry was able to identify the Travers and Potter crest. 

This time Harry saw the stone chamber change. The family crest shifted into a smooth black wall. Then a celtic circle formed, inside the circle were other circles with symbols inside them. Other branches were shooting off of the symbol filled circles. The liquid in the basin had changed to a forest green color. Harry once again spilled his blood into the liquid. He was shocked when almost the entire celtic knot lit up.

The door to the chamber was opened and Sharphook was standing there with another goblin dressed in purple robes. “Here are the results to your test and your certificate of emancipation.” The purple dressed goblin handed him three pieces of parchment and he was escorted to a conference room. There was a long table with a multiple chairs on one side and a single chair on the other side. Sitting in the chair Sharphook indicated, Harry looked at his certificate. It was on a silver parchment with gold lettering. It was freedom. Gasping Harry pushed back the tears and turned to his abilities test. To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

 

_ The Abilities Test of Harry James Potter _

_ Animagus - magical (Potter Family trait) _

_ Parseltongue (Slytherin Family trait) _

_ Beast Speaker (Hufflepuff Family trait) _

_ Healing Magic (Hufflepuff Family trait) _

_ Metamorphmagus (Black Family trait) _

_ Seer (Ravenclaw Family trait) _

_ Photographic Memory (Ravenclaw Family trait) _

_ Legilimency (Le Fay Family trait) _

_ Occlumency (Le Fay Family trait) _

_ Wanless Magic (Emrys Family trait) _

_ Wordless Magic (Emrys Family trait) _

_ Necromancy (Peverell Family trait) _

_ Shadow Walking (Peverell Family trait) _

_ Elemental Magic (Trevors Family trait) _

 

The amount of abilities were astonishing, but it was the names next to them that were really surprising. Grabbing the Inheritance test Harry read through it. 

 

_ The Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter _

_ Paternal Side _

_ Potter _

_ Peverell _

_ Gryffindor _

_ Maternal Side _

_ Beaufoy  _

_ Hufflepuff _

_ Gifted _

_ Travers _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Rite of Conquest _

_ Slytherin _

_ Magic _

_ Emrys _

_ LeFay _

Staring at the paper Harry felt his breath catch in his chest. It couldn’t be possible. He, the forgotten child, couldn’t be the heir to so many powerful families. It just wasn’t possible. With those thoughts in mind, Harry fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up to soft murmuring. He was lying on soft, buttery leather that he assumed belonged to a couch. Taking stock of his body Harry noticed that he didn’t feel quite so thin. He felt...healthy. It was a foreign feeling to him after years of malnourishment and broken bones. Squinting his eyes open, Harry stared at the ceiling. Shock flooded through his system as he realised he could see every nook and cranny in the ceiling. Never before had Harry been able to see so clearly. He had needed glasses ever since he could remember, but the Potters had always refused to get him a pair. Shifting around, Harry sat up and the goblins fell silent. There were eleven goblins sitting on one side of a long oak table. On top of the table were mounds of scrolls and yellowing parchment. “Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. If you would please take a seat.” The goblin motioned to the only seat available, the one on the other side of the desk from the goblins. Harry wobbles a bit as he stands up, not used to the height. A light in the corner stops him mid stumble. The light is really a reflection off a mirror. The image in the mirror causes Harry to choke on a gasp.

A delicate looking boy stands in the mirror. His skin is pale and smooth like porcelain, no blemish can be seen. He’s shorter than average for his age, easily described as tiny. His raven black hair curls wildly around his head, framing a soft round face. High cheekbones accent a small pert nose and full, pink lips. Long dark lashes frame Avada Kedavra green eyes that seem almost too big for the face they are set in. Harry raises his hand to the other boy and jumps back in shock when the boy raises his hand. It can’t be possible, the boy in the mirror can’t be him. Harry had only seen his reflection a handful of times and he didn’t look like that. He was riddled with scars, his back bent, and bones jutting out in awkward angles. His hair was wild and matted. His skin was sickly pale and constantly bruised.

“Mr. Potter,” a gravely voice sounds behind him. Harry whips around, to find all of the goblins staring at him. “If you would please have a seat.” With weak knees he made his way to the chair. “We have taken the liberty to heal you of the damage your  _ family  _ has dealt. We made sure to keep record for when you want to take them to court. Now I’m sure you have many questions and we will get to them in just a bit.” Settling into the plush chair, the goblin slid him a scroll. The scroll was the same as before, the names still printed on it in elegant calligraphy. With shaky hands Harry picks up the parchment. He doesn’t understand, how can this be possible? “Mr. Potter,” Harry returns his attention to the goblins, “as you can see you have quite the inheritance.” He nods dumbly, still in shock. “Since you’ve been emancipated you can claim all of the houses listed. We are the financial managers of these houses.” The goblin pauses as Harry takes in their appearances. “All, but three of your houses holds a seat on the Wizengamot. Of course, if you wanted to you could get the three reinstated. Here is a list of your assets.” Each of the eleven goblins push a scroll to him. They list the properties, gold, investments, and possessions such as books, potions ingredients, and more. “As you can see Mr. Pott-.”

“I would appreciate it, if you didn’t call me that.” Harry said in a musical voice. He’d never liked being called a Potter. His family, the other Potters,  had only ever brought pain to him when they should have loved him. He hated the Potter name.

“Of course...you have inherited many houses and as such you can choose to use one or more of their names.” One of the goblins told him. All of the name on the list call to him, but two stuck out.

“No one would accept an eleven year old being Head of so many houses...If you could supply me with a glamor, I would like to use all of my names. They bring me honor to be a part of their house.” A short, dour looking goblin scratches something on a parchment and gives it to another that leaves the room.

Prompted by his confused look, a happier, if that’s possible, looking goblin tells him. “We are having an amulet crafted, you will fit the perfect image of an aristocrat. We will also place filles within the Ministry about Lord Potter-Gaunt-Travers-Beaufoy-Peverell-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-LeFay. Your emancipation has also been discretely filed.” A pregnant silence fills the room before the same goblins decides to speak up. “We have prepared a magical wallet for you.” The goblin closest to Harry hands him a black wallet. It’s made of dragon skin and has a mash of crests on it. Opening it he stares at the contents.

The goblin that handed him the wallet speaks up. “Inside is a debit card, it’s linked with each of your vaults. Just think of the vault you want before using it. Many of the magical stores have upgraded to accept cards. If you are in the muggle world and require money all you must do is think about how much you want before bringing your wallet out, it will fill with the amount you need. The money also changes to the currency used by the country you are in.”

As his mind starts to digest what is happening each goblin sets a box in front of them. On the top of every box is a family crest. Two boxes are pushed toward him. “The family rings can be made invisible to any you don’t wish to see. These are the Merlin and LeFay family rings. They go on your right pointer finger.” Both are silver, with gold making up the crest. Sapphires on the Merlin ring and emeralds on the LeFay ring. Harry puts the LeFay ring on first and then the Merlin, watching as the two rings merged together. Another four boxes were pushed to him, each holding a founder’s ring. The Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw rings merged together, on his right pinky, to form the Hogwarts crest. The Beaufoy, Peverell, and Gaunt rings merge, into a thick, silver band with a diamond shaped onyx jewel, on his left pointer finger. The last two boxes are pushed to him and they hold the Potter’s and Travers’ ring and are soon merged into another gold band with rubies on his right pinky.

Once all the rings settle on his fingers, he feels a rush of power that settles into the pit of his gut. The voices of his ancestors sing before quieting. “Now Lord Potter-Gaunt-Travers-Beaufoy-Peverell-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-LeFay, the older the name the more respect is connected with it and your ancestors did not want their names used and ruined. Your ancestors left vaults inside the family vaults and to access them you must meet certain requirements. The Slytherin vault for example has multiple vault inside it. One vault is dedicated to potion ingredients and to access this vault you must become a potions master. Another vault is full of snake species that have been kept in stasis. To enter this vault you must master parselmagic. Each of your vaults contains test like these. Now Lord Pott-”

Harry cut off the goblin, “I need time to contemplate where I should go from here. I will meet with you before school starts. For now, I would like to be shown to the LeFay vault.” Quickly leaving, Harry snatches the pendant out of the hand of the goblin he meets at the door and goes to the vault carts. Harry places the pendant in his bag and shows the cart driver his LeFay ring. To say the least, it was a long way down to the vault.


End file.
